


Delfino del mare

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, River Spirit!Umino Iruka, River Spirits, dolphin!Umino Iruka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il secondo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 2. Folklore & Mythology" Amava la sua posizione di spirito del fiume Naka. Un tempo era stato un delfino, faceva parte della corte del grande Ryujin. "
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Delfino del mare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dolphin of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964948) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Amava la sua posizione di spirito del fiume Naka.  
Un tempo era stato un delfino, faceva parte della corte del grande Ryujin. Era uno dei suoi favoriti. Per questo gli concesse la possibilità di esprimere un desiderio, di qualunque tipo e lui lo avrebbe realizzato. Per lungo tempo quel desiderio rimase in sospeso e lui continuò a far parte della corte di Ryujin senza mai chiedere nulla indietro, perchè gli andava bene così.

Le cose cambiarono un giorno, quando avventurandosi poco lontano da palazzo, si ritrovo faccia a faccia con delle creature che non aveva mai visto personalmente. Da quel che si diceva a corte, anche queste creature, gli umani così li avevano chiamati, erano in qualche modo sudditi del grande Ryujin, ma non sembrava godessero di buona fama. 

Era affascinato da questi esseri così misteriosi, voleva saperne di più su di loro e sul loro mondo. Non aveva mai desiderato nulla in vita sua, mai aveva provato un tale ardente curiosità. Con un po' di timore fece la sua richiesta a Ryujin, voleva sapere di più su quelle creature e su come vivevano. Il grande Ryujin era di parola e anche se un po' a malincuore realizzò il suo desiderio. 

Gli donò un nuovo aspetto, adesso non era più un delfino della sua corte, ma lo spirito di un suo fiume, avrebbe però portato per sempre un nome che avrebbe ricordato le sue origini. Nella lingua della Terra che ora lo accoglieva il suo nome si traduceva in Umino Iruka, "Delfino del mare".

Gli umani erano delle creature semplici e complesse al tempo stesso. Così fragili in ogni loro aspetto. Un momento erano lì, quello dopo non più. Creature affascinanti e terribili. Non riusciva a capire come si potesse provocare e sopportare così tanto dolore. Era straziante vederli combattersi tra di loro, era sempre un dolore quando il loro sangue, si mischiava alla sua acqua. Un sapore dolce amaro che ad alcuni dei suoi compagni spiriti dei fiumi piaceva tanto, ma che faceva soffrire moltissimo lui. Con le sue acque lui non voleva portare morte, voleva portare vita e protezione, opportunità. Specialmente per i bambini.

Iruka si era affezionato molto ai cuccioli umani. Provava per loro grande simpatia. Tanto che con il passare del tempo aveva smesso di celare la sua presenza e aveva cominciato a passare del tempo con loro. Erano per lo più pieni di gioia e riempivano le sue giornate. Amava sentire le loro risate, li consolava quando erano tristi e li rimproverava quando erano incoscienti. Si preoccupava per loro e cercava di alleggerire come poteva la loro vita. 

Iruka aveva trovato una nuova famiglia. Aveva amato l'essere un delfino della corte di Ryujin con tutto il suo essere, e non avrebbe mai potuto per tutta la sua esistenza smettere di essergli devoto, ma non sarebbe mai tornato indietro sui suoi passi.   
Amava la sua posizione di spirito del fiume Naka.


End file.
